


Do you like what you see?

by liketheshygirl



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketheshygirl/pseuds/liketheshygirl
Summary: These two friends and aspiring musicians find themselves in an awkward situation when they have to share a bed for the night.
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Einar Hrafn Stefánsson
Kudos: 9
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction





	Do you like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on their on-stage persona. In real life, they have families which deserve all the respect in the world. I want to credit @DecidedlyUndecidedly, since I borrowed the idea of referring to Klemens as “K” from their fanfic, to put more distance between the character and the real person (and to also refer to his character in “Klámstrákur”). For the same purpose, I´m using “Ein” as a nickname for Einar.

“Here is the key for your king bedroom, have a nice stay!”

Klemens and Einar found these words amusing. As college classmates, and very close friends, they were used to sleeping in the same bedroom with one of them on the bed, and the other one on the floor. Sharing a bed though, was a bit different: both under the same blanket, only in their pyjamas, it was a bit too intimate for their taste. They tried to reason with the receptionist but to no avail, all she could offer was free breakfast as compensation: all the rooms with single beds were taken.

Defeated, they made their way up to the room using the elevator, the atmosphere was filled with a silence that, more than filled with anger, was just filled with awkwardness. After a long pause, finally, one of them broke the silence:

“You know K, whatever. The free breakfast definitely makes up for all the money we have just spent on this crazy outfits for our band.”

“I know Ein. I really think we are onto something here, and I´m glad to have purchased them here while we are on holidays. I wouldn´t want to run into anyone we know while buying this stuff.”

The elevator stopped and they wandered through the hallway until they found the room with an X on top: the whole hotel had roman numbers for the rooms, giving it a more ominous vibe. The hotel was low budget, but it was no hostel. The room was small, but clean; the white sheets had clearly been washed and the electric kettle was pretty modern. Their only complain, besides having to share the bed, was that there wasn´t much room for them to move around the bedroom, without stumbling into each other.

It was already dark outside and they didn´t feel like going out to party, a night in was the most appealing option for them and, after an extenuating day of walking, a well-deserved shower was their top priority. K was the first to go. Without even undressing, he picked up his stuff from his small suitcase: night clothing, soap, shampoo, conditioner and a big towel. They had definitely seen each other without shirts in other occasions, but this time it was different. He couldn´t put his finger on why, but he sensed that there was a feeling of intimacy, that made him uncomfortable. It was the cold weather outside, the warm lights of the room and the sheer isolation of being alone with his friend, without other people to talk to, without other people to judge: rendering them free to talk and do whatever they felt like. Enveloped by his thoughts, K didn´t notice that his friend was looking at him, but neither of the men could be sure as to what feelings that look was transmitting. Oblivious, K went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Your turn now bud” said K avoiding any type of eye contact. He opened the door once he was fully dressed with his light blue, long-sleeve pyjama and headed straight to his side of the bed, the left one.

Ein was sitting on the bed, waiting for his turn, already shirtless. He was acting remarkably calm but, then again, he was somewhat known for his “resting bitch-face”, not many people could figure out what he was actually thinking when he was silence. He too was feeling a certain uneasiness about this whole bed sharing affair, it just that he concealed it better than K. Another difference between him and his friend, was that K was more organized and mindful than him. He thought about that when he reached for his towel, only to realize that he had left in on the bed, along side his pyjamas. He shouted, asking K get them for him but he was not answering. After waiting a few minutes he opened the door a few centimetres and saw the reason why he was not being helped: K had his headphones on and was looking straight into the TV. Mildly inconvenienced, and still soaking wet, he made a dash for his towel but ran into the nightstand that was next to bed. The bang shook the bed and K, who immediately took off his headphone, looked towards the source of the bang, he looked towards his friend, only to see him wet and fully naked. Out shock, or out of some other feeling, he didn´t looked away which prompted Ein to say:

“do you like what you see?” in an ironic tone, half jesting, half trying to deflect the attention from how embarrassed he felt.

K laughed a half laugh that was more of a sharp exhale of embarrassment camouflaged by laugher, than any other thing. 

“Sorry” was all he could muttered after. He put his things away and laid in bed, looking towards the door.

Ein felt bad, he didn´t mean to hurt his feelings but, on the other hand, he couldn´t bring himself to break the silence. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and went to bed, careful not to brush against K´s body. His “goodnight” was met by a cold reply by K, who wasn´t even attempting to close his eyes. He could not fathom how would they manage to sleep.  
And hour might had passed and neither of them had managed to sleep. Ein was tossing and turning, a bad habit of his. In one of the numerous times he turned around though, his hand, instead of landing on the mattress, ended up accidently touching K´s butt. K got up suddenly.

“Sorry K” he apologized quickly.

“Oh no, it´s ok. You startled me but I´m a bit restless either way so I might as well check some of the clothes we bought today. I´m not sure I can get that harness to fit my chess so I might as well get that out of the way. I won´t bother you, I´ll close the bathroom door so you can sleep.” K was stumbling over his words.

“By all means, try it on here, I- I can lend you a hand. As you can see… I´m not exactly enjoying of a good night sleep tonight either.”

K hesitated, but agreed. In an effort to get himself out of an uncomfortable situation, he had gotten himself into an even worse one. He turned on the lights and made his way towards the shopping bags apprehensively. Without turning back and facing Ein, he took off his shirt and inspected the harness carefully. He put in on but took it off immediately and exclaimed:

“I think it fits, when we met Matthias, we can figure out which one of us wears it better”, he wasn´t lying but the whole truth was that he needed help to get into the harness, and he was not about to ask for it.

“If you say so….”

While K was changing, Ein had gotten out of bed and was sitting on the edge of the bed, to have a closer look at his friend. He wasn´t putting much thought into what he was saying, any awkwardness had faded away the moment K was clumsily trying to put the harness on. A lascivious tension was all that he could now feel in the air.

“What about the collar with a leash? That makes for a really interesting look, people in the underground scene will love it”

K looked at him in shock, he wondered what on earth was his friend thinking about. Still, he was confident that he could put on the collar by himself, so he agreed to it. Yet, he was wrong. The leash got stuck in the collar and he had to stumble towards Ein for help. His friend managed to untied the leash from his neck and properly put on the collar. The seconds it took him to do it, felt like minutes as he had to really get into K´s personal space. After everything was done, they exchanged looks and K laughed sheepishly; the whole affair seemed rather ludicrous. 

“Well, this definitely suits you” added Ein as he laughed. Now that the atmosphere was lighter, they were both feeling more at ease, and the mood surely allowed for the kind of jokes they were used to. The leash was rather long and made out of rope, so Ein thought it would be really funny to pull K down with it. As he did it rather roughly though, a light moan scaped K´s lips as he landed on the bed. The laughing stopped. K´s face turned red, he didn´t know where that came from, and his friend´s face of shock didn´t help one bit. Neither moved: Ein remained seated on the edge of the bed, with K´s leash on his hand, looking at him. K was kneeling besides him, with his forearms on the bed and parts of his disheveled hair on his face, looking directly at his friend´s eyes. But, noticing he wasn´t moving, K spoke one line: half hoping it would make him laugh and lighten the mood; half hoping that he would be taken seriously.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked with his soft voice, making Ein opened his mouth, wanting to speak. But he didn´t speak, instead, he took his time and, without letting go of K´s leash, used his other hand to caress his blonde hair, and ultimately pull him towards him for a kiss. Now that they both had made their desires known, the awkwardness was fully replaced by lust and want. As they locked their lips on a deep kiss, Ein´s shirt began to feel like a weight on him, and decided to take it off. In the meantime, K took off his pants, revealing the erection that his tight trunk was barely holding.

“I really like what I see” 

K was really turn on by this. In response, he dropped to his knees, and began to touch the other man´s crotch. Ein got up and took off his pants, letting K do the rest. And he did: he began to slowly pull down the boxer, and put his mouth to use the moment he revealed his erect member. Ein let go of the leash and let his hands roam K´s beautiful blonde hair, caressing it, pushing his head forward a bit. K was ok with this and never broke eye contact. They sight of K on his knees, wearing a leash, his mouth full of his member, looking directly up at him, was too much for Ein to bear. He tried to speak in an effort to avoid ending this too soon.

“Do you like to be on your knees like this?” He asked without really wanting K to answer. Not that he didn´t try to, it is just that Ein push K´s head closer to him, making his response a muffled “yes”, dripping with saliva. As Ein was getting closer, he began to go even deeper into K´s throat. His eyes were now filled with tears, but he was not trying to push away, he was enjoying being manhandled by Ein. Being on the edge, Ein pull out of his mouth and began to finish himself off. K understood immediately what the other wanted: without wiping away the tear or the saliva, he opened his mouth slightly and squinted his eyes. With a loud groan, Ein finish all over K´s face. Once he had recovered a bit, Ein looked down at the scene: he looked at K on his knees, looking up at him with his piercing blue eyes, with cum all over his already white beautiful face.

K knew he looked like a mess and the thought of his degraded look, turn him on even more. He felt his member would burst if it didn´t receive some much-needed attention and relief. Without exchanging any words, Ein grabbed the leash and guided K, who follow in all fours, through the bedroom and, finally, he guided him towards the bed, and tied the long leash to the headboard. K jumped to the bed and began to lick some of the cum that was dripping off his face. Ein took off K´s trunk and barely touched his aching member, making him sob and moan.

Ein grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and began to cleaned K´s face as they spoke:

“Do you want to release some of the tension you´ve been building up now?”

“Yes, please.” sighted K, barely holding it together. 

After cleaning up his face, Ein grabbed K´s member and began to stroke it very slowly, teasing him.

“Beg me”

“Please, I beg you, let me finish. I need you to touch me, this is too much”

Ein pretended to considered his plea, and eventually gave in and sped up his rhythm. It didn´t take much longer to make K a moaning mess, as he finally came.

Once K stopped moaning and regained some self-composure, neither dared to look the other in the eye. 

Ein helped K take off the leash and let him go to the bathroom first, to clean himself. K did so automatically, without thinking about what had just transpired. Therefore, he was very surprised when he saw Ein after exiting the bathroom. He was standing there, waiting for him. For a moment, it seemed as if he was about to speak but he didn´t, instead, he got closer to K and, very shyly, kissed him. K wasn´t prepared for such a tender kiss but it was welcomed. After they pull apart, Ein went into the bathroom and K headed straight to the bed. 

He felt Ein´s weight as he got into the bed. He turned around to face Ein and they look at each other, as Ein timidly placed his hand over K´s. They smirked at each other and went to sleep. What all of this meant, was a problem for the next day. For now, their only objective was to have a good night´s sleep.


End file.
